


Die Cinderella Die

by MultiGoddess



Category: K-pop, Pentagon (Korea Band), Triple H (Korea Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - 365 FRESH, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Childhood Trauma, Crimes & Criminals, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Kidnapping, Murder, Original Character(s), Politics, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 00:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17652671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiGoddess/pseuds/MultiGoddess
Summary: Shin Na-Bi is a chaebol. She has anything she could ever want. Except for maternal love. She is the illegimate child of CEO Shin of SRealEstate, her father had an affair on his wife and Na-Bi was the result. Once her father starts running for local office, Na-Bi finds herself in a bind.Having to runaway from the only family she knew, with a target on her back. She runs into three people, Hyun-Ah, EDawn, and Hui. They take her in and let her runaway with them. She has to run away from an unknown enemy who wants her dead, with people she is unfamiliar with, in a world that she couldn't imagine living.Can she make it? Who wants her dead? How will the chaebol in her fair in the big scary world? And if she does make it, what will she lose?





	1. Chapter 1

Rain beat heavily on the windows that let through the melancholy dark of the night. The headlights of few cars passed, none stopping to explore. The only way to describe the night was dead. Though the night outside was dead, the night inside the abandoned gas station was alive. Alive with panicked hands and a rushed strategy.

"Shit," The voice spat as chains shook angrily. "Please." Blood seeped through the expensive clothes the person had worn, and hair clumped at the shaking shoulders. Blood, sweat, and mud dried on the already black hair as the girl yanked harder and harder on the chains keeping her from opening the door. Tears glittered down her blood blotched cheeks and she chanted, "Please, please, please" like a spell that would save her.  
From behind her, footsteps thumped loudly as metal tools clanked. A man cleared his throat as the sound drew closer. The girl became more panicked as she let out a small sob, the rain whipping in multiple directions outside the door but still looking so inviting.

"Aw, trying to leave so soon?" The voice boomed from behind her. Every bone in her body froze as her every muscle went tight. The man gripped the pliers in his hands as he grabbed the girl's shoulder with his free hand. "I know I am supposed to kill you but, I at least wanna have fun if I'm sacrificing my precious time to off you."

"Please let me go." The girl sobbed as she was pushed up against the table full of rusty tools. All of them were equally useless and broken. The buttons on her expensive blouse were popped off one by one as the girl kicked and begged until the man got fed up,throwing her to the ground. The girl coughed up blood as a heavy boot was brought down on her head. 

"I'm just doing my job. Why are you throwing a fit?" The man scoffed as the girl squirmed under his foot. She didn't have enough time to react as a hand gripped her scraggly hair, yanking her up. The man's hot breathe ghosted over her neck as he traced his lips down her neck, whispering things the girl didn't bother to listen to.

"Please, just let me go," The girl tried once more, "I won't tell anyone anything, I promise." The man scoffed once more before slamming the girl's head into the brittle, cold window. Every hit with the window left only more blood on the brittle surface. With the last hit, the window whined as a phone rang into the crying silence. The man slammed the girl's head into the whining window before leaving to retrieve the phone. 

"Hello, kinda busy here." While he spoke into the receiver, the girl wheezed in pain as blood ran down her face. Her panicked eyes scanned the room. She needed to break the bloody window.

"Yeah, I have her with me." The girl's eyes landed on the useless, broken tools as the man spoke, sounding more cocky. "Man, you wouldn't believe how cute she is. Too bad she won't be anymore."  
The girl's mind went miles a minute as she quietly retrieved one of the broken, rusty tools. She rushed as panic rose in her gut. She could see the outside, it was right there, mocking her. She could practically feel the rain dripping on her bloody skin.  
The man was saying his goodbyes as the window shattered. The girl ignored the shards of glass embedding themselves into her limbs as she climbed out, into the stormy night. The man shouted after her as the stale air of the abandoned gas station turned into the wet air of the outside. She didn't look back as the rain beat down angrily as she ran blindly into the dark. She could hear the man shouting and cursing after but she still didn't turn back. She only turned her head once she reached the clearing in the field. The shouting got louder as the girl looked for anything. A light, a siren, a bird, hell anything.

A street.

A street showed itself from far into the dark horizon. Her feet moved on their own. She felt like she was floating. The shouting sounded far away even though it was close. She felt happy. Three strides until she would reach the freeway. Sticks scratched their way into her skin as blood trickled out of the numerous cuts on her. Two strides. She could hear the world. Everything sounded so clear even over the thundering storm raining on the pathetic girl. One stride. She let out a sob as everything hurt, her head, her arms, her legs, her torso, her lungs. Everything. Her foot touched the cold asphalt, she felt like she was alive. Everything in her celebrated victory even though the shouting and cursing voice still called out from behind her.

The crash.

Everything went black. Everything hurt but, the yelling stopped. The girl opened her heavy eyes, her vision blurry, as three people got out of the white car. All of them swarmed her. She wanted to cry, plead, beg for help but her tongue wouldn't move, she was too tired. Everything screamed at her to sleep, then the pain would go away, but she didn't want to. She was scared. All she could feel was the rain beating down on her as slowly, everything went silent and everything went dark.


	2. Babysitting Duty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three runaways debate on the hole they just dug themselves into.

"God damnit, Dawnie." Hyun-Ah yelled as they all crowded around the limp body.  
"She just popped up out of nowhere." Hyo-jong went on the defensive as Hui-Taek held the girl's blouse shut, the blood getting wringed out onto his hands. The two bickered as Hui-Taek checked on the girl. There were gashes all over her body, bruises on her wrists, neck, and ankles and a bleeding wound on her head. Not to mention that she was far under dressed for tonight's weather. 

"What's the news, Doc?" Hyo-jong asked hesitantly as both him and Hyun-Ah awaited Hui-Taek's response. "Hospital or no?"

"Should we risk it?" Hyun-Ah blurted out. "I mean we don't even know her."

"And get charged with Hit-and-run?" Hyo-jong spat back.

"I mean, I already have murder on my name. Why not add to it?" Hyun-Ah scoffed bitterly as she made eye contact with Hui-Taek.

"This girl probably has a family." Hyo-jong looked like he was trying to reason with his mother. Like he knew he would most likely lose.

"And? What does it matter? So does everyone else on this fucking planet." Hyun-Ah practically yelled. Hui-Taek watched as the girl's chest rose and fell in a slow pace. She was just asleep, making the entire argument funny to Hui-Taek.

"She's still alive." He mumbled into the conversation. Both Hyo-jong and Hyun-Ah froze as they looked at him. "These wounds aren't from the car. Think about it, you didn't hit her that hard. Hard enough to knock her off he feet and give her a few cuts here and there but nothing more."

"Then why the hell did she pass out?" Hyun-Ah sounded like she was more scared than when she thought the girl was dead. Hui-Taek hummed as he looked the girl over once more, the paleness in her face, the dark, stressed bags under her young eyes. She was pretty but looked pathetic.

"Exhaustion, maybe." Hui-Taek suggested as he bent over to pick up the dead weight girl, grunting as he shifted her weight in his arms.

"Are you kidding me? Exhaustion? I thought I killed someone." Hyo-jong scoffed as he ran his hand through his blonde hair.

"What are you doing Hui?" Hyun-Ah asked as her and Hyo-jong followed Hui-Taek to the car like lost puppies.

"Who wants first shift babysitting duty?" Hui-Taek called as he placed the girl in the back seat. Going to button her blouse but noticing the multiple missing buttons. Opting to instead take off his flannel and lay it on her.

"Babysitting duty?" Hyun-Ah looked at Hui-Taek like he was out of his mind. "You mean, we're bringing her along?"

"Yeah, why not? Hui-Taek shrugged as he leaned against the old, white car. "The more the merrier. Plus, it looks like she probably wouldn't want to go home, and more eye candy."  
They all paused as they watched the pathetic looking girl in the back seat. Her black hair tangled in blood, mud and sweat and her face smeared with God knows what.

"So, who's on duty?" Hyo-jong finally spoke into the silence before it shortly resuming.

"I guess I will." Hui-Taek sighed as he walked around the car, his weight shifting the car as he plopped himself next to the girl.

"Dawnie, you drive. But please, don't hit anyone else. We don't have anymore seats in the car." Hui-Taek sighed as he closed his eyes to get some sleep. The car rumbling to life as the girl next to him whimpered, her hand unconsciously gripping onto Hui-Taek's sleeve. Hui-Taek smiled a little as he scooted closer, giving her more access to grabbing his arm.  
The road in front soon being behind them and the night getting more late.


	3. It doesn't matter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nabi meets her saviors.

The sound of loud music and bickering welcomed her. The rumbling under her feeling foreign but even more inviting. She reasoned with herself to open her eyes. The brightness of the day pushing her to squint until her surround became more visible. Two people in the front seats and one next to her. The two boys in the front seat laughed as they spoke, all of it turning into mumbles in the girl's ears. The girl next to her stared out the window, pointing at passing buildings.  
Where was she?  
Who were these people?  
She asked herself myriad questions as she absorbed her surroundings.

“Well, good morning.” The girl next to her said as she placed a hand on the confused girl's shoulder. “I'm your babysitter.”

“She awake?” The blonde boy on the right asked as he turned to look at the two. “What's your name? It's a little weird to keep referring to you as cargo or the kid we're babysitting.”

“NaBi.” She hesitated, reading their faces. Did they know her? No reaction.

“NaBi-ah? Butterfly?” The boy thought aloud. “Cute, Nabi-ah.” He tried the name on his tongue as he pointed to himself.

“I'm Hyojong, or E'Dawn, of Dawnie. Whichever suits your taste.” He pointed to the girl sitting next to Nabi. “That's Hyuna.” Then he pointed to the boy driving. “And that's HoeTaek, or Hui. Once again it's a preference thing.”

“Where are we?” Nabi spoke as she looked out the window.

“Don't know. Don't care.” Hui finally spoke. “Do you want out?”

“How did you find me?” Nabi asked as she weighed her options. Stay with people you don't know of venture out into a place you don't know. Neither sounded inviting.

“Dawnie bumped you with the car so we picked you up.” Hyuna answered.

“Did you see anyone else? Like a man?” Nabi sat up in her seat.

“No. Why? You had a friend?” Hyojong cocked his head as he looked at her. Nabi shook her head as the coat on her slipped. She looked disgusting. Blood and dirt smeared everywhere, with hair in strings. She felt disgusting and everything hurt.

“What happened to make you look like a corpse?” Hyuna took a piece of Nabi's hair between her pale fingers, looking her in the eyes.

“Nothing.” She shrugged as she thought of a good enough excuse. “I slipped down a hill.” Both Hyuna and Hyojong looked at each other.

“So, Nabi?” Hyojong hesitated before he said anything. “You gonna stay with us? Or do you want us to let you out? Your pick. We're not forcing you to do anything.” Nabi froze at the question. She didn't know. Both options seemed equally unfamiliar and scary.

“You can think about it.” Hyojong smiled as he turned to Hui. “Can't she?”

“Yeah,” Hui mumbled as he focused on the road. “First we gotta get you cleaned up.” Nabi perked up at the mention of a bath. A bath sounded heavenly.

“Can't go out and about with you looking like you killed someone.” Hui looked around before turning left.

“Did you kill someone?” Hyuna looked hopeful in a cynical type of way.

“No, I don't think so.” Nabi mumbled, “maybe I should've.” Nabi spoke more or less to herself. Hyuna cocked her head but didn't ask any further.

“Then why do you look like this?” Hyojong asked the same question that he did earlier. The two scanned her up and down. Nabi looked at herself in the rearview mirror. A gash on her right eyebrow had been bandaged, blood soaking into it. Band-aids dotted Nabi from her arms to her legs and to her cheeks. Some cuts on her demanded more bandaging from where the glass had apparently been taken out and from where her head and been bashed into the window. Her blouse and skirt had been soaked with everything from blood to mud to tears to sweat or to things Nabi didn't want to go into further detail with. The coat that had been placed over her now was also covered in the same horrid mixture.

“Did you get into a fight?” Hyuna helped Hyojong push.

“Something like that.” Nabi offered a smile as they turned into a parking lot of a mostly empty motel, the sides rotting and the lights flickering.

“Come on, let's stay here for the night.” Hui said as he got up out of the car. Nabi looked at the clock on the dashboard. It was close to four in the afternoon.

“You comin’?” Hyojong said as he held her door open for her. Hyuna and Nabi waited outside as the boys got their rooms.

“You sure you're okay with staying with us?” Hyuna spoke more or less to herself. Nabi just shrugged as she looked at her bare feet. She looked pathetic, nothing like what she was used to. She was sure that her makeup was smeared to all ends of her face. 

“Not like I have anywhere to go.” Nabi scoffed bitterly. She couldn't go home. The man could still be following her. She didn't want to endanger her family.

“We're not good people.” Hyuna looked over, looking at the boys through the window. “We've done bad things.”

“Haven't we all? It doesn't matter.” Nabi looked at her feet once again. “No one's a saint.”

“You look like one.” Hyuna scoffed as she pointed to Nabi's once expensive clothes.

“Not a saint, just lucky enough to have money.” Nabi said more of less to herself as a thought.

“Have you ever killed someone?” Hyuna asked the same question only this time she was more serious.

“Have you?” Nabi returned Hyuna's stare. Hyuna froze, avoiding Nabi's eyes. “It doesn't matter. Not anymore.” Nabi said as the boys came back, Hyojong twirling a key on his finger.

“Only one?” Hyuna asked as she turned towards them.

“We can double up since there are two beds.”

“I call doubling up with noona.” Hyojong smiled as he raced to Hyuna's side.

“Shouldn't it be boys to one bed and girls to another?” Hui pointed to Nabi, who watched the scene silently.

“Don't wanna.” Hyojong pouted as he walked to the room.

“Looks like you're stuck with Hui.” Hyuna whispered to Nabi as they walked side by side. Nabi shrugged. She didn't care. She wouldn't sleep anyway. The boys opened the door to a janky looking, run down room.

“Nabi should be first to shower.” Hui said as he ploppy himself on the bed to the right, closest to the door.

“You can borrow my clothes until we get you some.” Hyuna said as she pulled out a duffle bag that held all of their stuff in it. “Might be too big though.”

“Thanks.” Nabi took the clothes with both hands and ignored the ugly state of her small hands, which used to be delicate. After retreating into the small bathroom, Nabi finally let some of her guard down. She let out a big sigh as she undressed, having to use some strength in order to peel her blouse off. She avoided looking at the smudged and dirty mirror, not wanting to see the wounds that painted her small, petite figure shades of black, purple and red. She opted to instead turn on the shower, letting the water cascade poorly down the shower tiles.  
She looked at the shower with some disdain and confusion, having never had use a shower a poor and small and broken as this one. She ignored the thought as she stepped into the stream of scalding hot water, having to turn her body away from it before dipping her head into it. She watched as the water turned into a shade of rust from all of her muck.   
Her whole body stung as the water ran down her. She sighed again as she slumped herself on the wall, sliding down until her knees were trapped to her chest, her arms wrapping around them with her face tucked into her skinned knees.  
Sobs leaked from her as she shook under the boiling water, suddenly feeling so cold. Everything was unfamiliar, she didn't know what to do. She felt like she was stuck in a nightmare. She was going to wake up any minute. Her little brother running without knocking to brag about whatever girl asked him out this week.  
She waited. Nothing. She waited a little more, her eyes scanning the now dark water. Panic ran though her.

“Please let this be a nightmare.” The girl whimpered to herself. “I just want to go home.” Her voice broke as sobs forced their way out, making Nabi tuck her face back into her knees to silence them. Her sobs, now just a silent, painful wheeze. There was no wakeup call, she was stuck here. Nabi jumped when she heard a knock on the door.

“Don't worry, I'm a girl.” Hyuna yelled through the door. “The boys got some stuff to fix you up. Can I come in?” There was caution in her voice, like if she made on wrong move Nabi would break. And Nabi felt like she would. Nabi felt like she was walking on thin ice everytime her mind would wander.

“Yeah. The lock's broken so you can just come in.” Nabi said in the most stable voice she could manage. As the door creaked open, Nabi wiped her face until the blood was mostly gone so it looks like she actually did something.

“Hey.” Hyuna smiled as she closed the door behind her. Nabi instinctively covering herself.

“Hey.” Nabi nodded back, Hyuna setting down the bags. She held out her hand, one clutching brand new towels. Nabi hesitated before taking her hand, Hyuna placing one towel on Nabi's head and handing her the other. Nabi wrapped it around herself before Hyuna had her take a seat on the toilet lid. Hyuna gave Nabi a bright smile as she dried Nabi's hair.

“You're actually kinda cute under all that muck.” Hyuna laughed. “Guess Hui was right.”

“Thanks.” Nabi muttered as she focused on her hands. The mud being washed off only to reveal cuts, not making them any better.

“I wanted to leave you there.” Hyuna spoke into the silence. The air going stiff. “Laying there, dying.”

“I wasn't dying.” Nabi pouted as she looked at Hyuna's. She was beautiful, the orange hair framed her face like art. Nabi felt jealous. She wished she was that pretty. That perfect.

“I didn't know that. For all we knew, you were. But I still wanted to leave you to die.” Hyuna spoke like she was the once walking on thin ice.

“That's fine. I wouldn't blame you if you did, any sane person would have.” Nabi offered Hyuna a weak smile, it was the best she could manage. She felt bitter about someone saving her, thinking back on it. Maybe she would have died back there. Maybe that was for the best. Nabi shook those thoughts from her head. It didn't matter now, that was in the past.

“Guess we're not sane.” Hyuna chuckled as she opened the bag of first aid supplies. The laughing turned silent, Hyuna focusing on patching Nabi up.

“So what'd the other guy look like?” Hyuna looked into Nabi's eyes as she poked at one of Nabi's bruises.

“I don't know. Probably fine.” Nabi scoffed. Her eyes wandering as Hyuna did her work. Her eyes landed on the pile of soiled clothes, the red flannel coat catching her eye.

“Who's flannel is that?” Hyuna looked up at Nabi, then to the pile of clothes.

“Oh, that's Hui's. Believe it or not, he's a big kid. Girls being exposed makes him uncomfortable.” Hyuna hummed.

“Oh, that reminds me.” Hyuna clapped. “That blouse.” She nodded toward the ruined shirt. “It's an amazing knockoff. Where did you get it?”

“Knockoff?”

“It's a knockoff isn't it?” Hyuna tried to read Nabi's confusion.

“No, just ruined.” Nabi sighed. Her brother bought her it for her birthday last year. She had only worn it twice, including this time.

“What? Are you serious? It's real?” Hyuna practically yelled. “And you just let it get ruined!”

“I've got more at home. Losing one doesn't really matter. Plus I can just get another.” Nabi relied plainly.

“Who are you, that you've got so much money to spend?” Hyuna laughed as she worked on the cuts and bruises on Nabi's torao.

“I'm just, me.” Nabi sighed as she thought to herself.

Was she still who she used to be?


	4. Wagyu to Pizza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group go out to eat. Can Nabi handle it?

Screams boomed from the bathroom, making the two boys hesitantly run in. Hyuna and Nabi were both retreated into the small shower. Nabi, fully dressed though the shirt was too big, slipping down her shoulder. Hyuna hugged Nabi's small figure close to her own.

“What's wrong?” Hyojong yelled towards them from where he and Hui stood. Hyuna's shaky finger pointing to the corner.

“There.”

“Where?”

“There!”

Both of the boys looked but found nothing, turning to look at the girls.

“There's nothing there.” Hui laughed.

“Yeah there is. Right there.” Hyuna's pointed to the cockroach sitting in the corner. Both of the boys scoffed as they used a paper to get it outside. Turning to the girls after.

“There, gone.” The girls hesitated before stepping out of their refuge. The boys just laughed the more they thought about it. 

“You guys are such badasses.” Hyojong said in between laughs.

“Shut up.” Hyuna's pushed past them, Nabi in tow.

“I think she likes her.” Hyojong pointed as Hyuna sat them both down on one of the beds.

“Yeah, she needed another girl to hang out with.” Hui nodded as they both sat on the other bed.

“So are we changing sleeping arrangements?” Hui sighed as Hyuna gushed at how cute she thought Nabi was.

“No, I wanna sleep with noona. She doesn't steal blankets.” Hyojong whined at the sheer mention of change.

“Neither does Hui.” Hyuna pointed to the boy.

“Yeah, but he has insomnia. I can't sleep because of him.”

“It's not like I wake you up when I can't sleep like a child.” Hui sounded offended.

“Yeah, but I just can't sleep of the person sleeping with me is awake. Y'know like sympathy pain.” Hyojong smiled as Hui scoffed.

“What about Nabi? Doesn't she get a say?” Hyuna looked at the boys. The boys went silent as all of the attention was pointed to Nabi.

“Who do you want to share a bed with?” Hyojong spoke like a child on the brink of a temper tantrum.

“I don't care. It's not like I'll sleep anyway since I slept the whole way here.” That's a lie. She could sleep for weeks but she didn't want to. She was scared that if she fell asleep either dreams would come to haunt her or she would wake up back in the gas station.

“True.” The three said in unison as the topic was dropped.

“Well, do y'all wanna go eat?” Hyojong clapped his hands. The other two jumping at the thought, not giving Nabi a say. She wasn't complaining though. She didn't care.  
After piling into the car and tearing out of the parking lot, they were on their way.

“So, what do y'all want? Anything?” Hyojong spoke into the rearview mirror as he manned the wheel.

“I dunno.” Hyuna shrugged as she watched the passing scenery. “What about you, Nabi?” Hyuna turned to Nabi, who was staring at her bandaged hands. Hui turned too, after there being no answer. Hyojong also looked through the rearview mirror.

“Nabi?” Hui approaches carefully, snapping Nabi out of her thoughts.

“Yeah?” Nabi noticed the three looking at her. “Sorry, I zoned out. What did you say?”

“Hey are you okay? Like actually okay?” Hyojong turned to look at Nabi for a second before turning back to the road. “Are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital?”

“Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little tired.” Nabi nodded as they approached a little truck stop.

“How about here?” Hyuna's pointed as they all agreed. Hyojong turned into the parking lot before screeching to a stop. After turning to open the door, Nabi froze. A large group of people bustled around. The truck stop was crowded with all kinds of people. Nabi panicked as a frightening thoughts ran through her mind. 

What if the man was here?

What if he found her?

“Nabi?” Hui knocked on her window as Hyojong and Hyuna stood to the side. “Are you okay with this? If not, you can wait here and we will just pick up some food for you.” Though the offer was enticing, she didn't want to seem weak. Those who are weak will always be taken advantage of. Also they did so much for her. She didn't want to make them do stupid things like this for her. She felt guilty. 

“No, I'm fine.” Nabi sucked in a breath as she hopped out of the car.

“Are you sure?” Hui looked at Nabi like he was her babysitter. The four walked together into the food area. Walking past food stalls, the three discussing their food options. All the sounds and words becoming muffled noises to Nabi's ears. The smells of numerous foods mixing together making Nabi nauseous, anxiety building up in her stomach.

“Nabi?” Hyuna grabbed her arm, bringing Nabi's attention to the three. “Does this look good?” It took a few seconds before Nabi understood the question. She turned to look at the food stalls, hot dogs and sausages being grilled for the small line of customers.

“Yeah, it looks good.” Nabi nodded, looked back at the group of three. They all looked like they were studying her face.

“Okay, let's go get our seats and the boys will get the food.” Hyuna looked at the boys, taking Nabi's hand, guiding her to the seating area. The cramped area of food stalls opened up to an outside crowded with people.

“Here.” Hyuna pointed to an open table in the corner. They both took a seat at the lonely table. “Feel better now that we're outside?” Hyuna leaned closer to Nabi. Honestly it didn't make her feel better. She felt like anyone and everyone was staring at her, that the man would come out of nowhere and catch her. But anyhow, she agreed with Hyuna to make her feel better.  
The boys plopped down beside them unceremoniously. The food being dished out, there being more food than originally planned.

“Why pizza?” Hyuna looked at the boys as she opened the large box.

“Looked good and we don't know what Nabi likes. So we got what everyone in Korea cannot resist, pizza.” Hyojong looked at Nabi with a smile. “Right?”

“I've never had pizza.” Nabi looked at the weird food. None of which she has ever had before.

“What!” The three all but yelled. “Never?” Nabi shook her head as she was given food and a cup with a drink in it.

“What do you usually eat?” Hyuna asked. Nabi hummed as she thought.

“Well, Miss.Chae usually makes lobster of wagyu on Saturdays. It is Saturday right?” The three sat, their jaws dropped in shock. Nabi didn't understand to which, cocking her head in confusion.

“Are you rich?” Hyojong chuckled as he shoved a piece of pizza towards her. “Cute.” The three waited as Nabi took a small experiment bite of the greasy food. She didn't know what to think, it was greasy and made her stomach feel weird but it also tasted good.

“Well? Yes or no?” Hyuna looked as if she was the most excited she had been in years.

“It's good.” Nabi mumbled as she swallowed the bite. “Weird but good.” The three laughed, Nabi forgetting about her earlier anxiety. She was happy, every worry before absent from her mind. She didn't feel any of the pain or sadness that had plagued her earlier.

“Hello?” A deep voice caught Nabi's attention as the three continued to eat. “No, I still haven't found the bitch. I'm so dead if she finds out.” Nabi's heart raced as she could feel herself choke on the food. She panicked as her worst nightmare became her cruel reality.


	5. I Don't Want to go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They encounter the man who wants to take Nabi away.

“Hello? No, I still haven't found the bitch. I'm so dead if she finds out.” The deep, gravelly voice cut through Nabi from behind her. She wanted to run but then he would for sure find her. Instead she scooted closer to Hyun-Ah, looping her arm around Hyuna's.

“What?” Hyuna looked at her. “Anxiety again?” Nabi wanted to just disappear as the man continued his conversation on the phone behind them.

“I don't remember her name Nayeon or Seulbi or something. All I know is that she is loaded and cute.” The man chuckled as he sounded smug. “Jealous of me ain't ya.”

“Nabi?” Huitaek looked Nabi in the eyes as he could see her panic. Nabi didn't want to go, she wanted to stay here, with them. She didn't want to go with him. “Nabi?” Nabi wanted Huitaek to shut up. To stop him from saying her name. 

“He's here.” Was the only thing that Nabi could whisper.

“Who's here?” Hyojong all but yelled. Tears finally spilled from Nabi's eyes as she reached in a failed attempt to quiet him. She could hear the man shift behind her.

“Can we go please?” Nabi pleaded as her breath shook, silent sobs leaking from her. Huitaek looked behind her, making eye contact with the man.

“Nabi?” The man feigned innocence as he spoke in a friendly tone. “Here you are. We've been looking everywhere for you.” Nabi finally turned to look at him. Everything in her shook as she thought of everything he did to her. Her grip on Hyuna tightened, she was sure it was painful but Hyuna didn't say anything.

“Who are you?” Hyojong asked as he shifted a glance to Huitaek.

“I'm her uncle. This little girl ran away from home.” The man lied through his teeth.

“No, I-”

“Her parents are worried sick. Nabi please come home.” He looked directly at her, a faint trace of a smirk on his face.

“Don't you wanna go home?” Hyuna looked at Nabi, she hadn't connected the points yet.

“Nabi? Was he the one?” Huitaek said plainly. “The one that made you look like you were dying.” Nabi didn't say anything, she just nodded.

“Can we go?” Nabi looked at Huitaek, tears streaming down her face. He didn't say anything, he just stood up, everyone else following suit. As Nabi stood up, the man gripped her arm tight. Nabi screamed, making the whole room look in their direction. The man smiled as he pulled Nabi closer. Before anyone could react, the man was knocked on the ground. Huitaek stood, his arm wrapped around Nabi, keeping her close, his other hand stretched out in a fist. The man sat up, holding his face as blood ran from his nose.

“What the hell? I'm just trying to get my niece to go home.” The man yelled, looking around the room to make himself seem as the victim.

“You're not her uncle are you?” Hyojong said from behind. “Nabi's terrified of you. What did you do to her?”

“Doesn't matter. Let's go.” Huitaek muttered as he ushered Nabi away from the man, both hands on her shaking shoulders. “And you,” He turned back to the man still laying on the ground. “Don't come near her again.” The three rushed to the car, Nabi couldn't breathe. Her whole world was spinning, her mind wandered back to the gas station. The torture, the shame, the blood. Everything plagued her mind as they opened the car door. Once they shut the door, with all of the inside, banging shook the car. The man banged on the door, screaming at them.

“I won't be the only one.” He screamed. “More will come. You will die one way or another whether you want to or not.” Hyojong started the car, peeling out before the man could say anything more. The drive back was silent, everyone captured by their thoughts. Huitaek still held Nabi tight, Nabi shaking as tears rolled down her cheeks. Huitaek noticed his iron grip on the girl, flinching as he moved to release her. Nabi's hand shot to his, gripping it, as if to reassure herself that she was still here. Huitaek sighed as he moved to hold her closer.

“It's fine. You're still here.” He whispered to her. Nabi refused to cry, but her tears leaked from her eyes. Huitaek muttered more reassuring things as Nabi's body disobeyed her. Sobs leaking out as the panic left her body.

“We didn't even get to eat our food.” Hyojong pouted as he laughed. “Don't worry, I'll pick up something after I drop y'all off.” Nobody answered him. Nor did they get angry, he was trying to lighten the mood. Both Hyojong and Hyuna wanted to laugh as they saw Huitaek holding the girl close to him, the girl finally calmed down so her sobs were just sniffled whimpers. They both found it funny, the more conservative one in the group was the first to offer a cuddle to a girl in need.  
Huitaek made eye contact with them through the rearview mirror.

“What?” He mouthed at them. They just shook their heads, the car turning into the parking lot.

“Will you be okay Nabi? Anything you want?” Hyojong called out as the girl, still being guided by Huitaek, headed to their room. She didn't answer, to be honest, her head wasn't there, she couldn't hear the kind man's words as her head wondered into a place that no one knew.


End file.
